Avatar Amethyst
by Anna Maria27
Summary: Amethyst was a 14 year old, and the avatar of her time. Forced into hiding thanks to the Black Lotus, a group trying to kill the avatar, she pretends to be a non bender. However she's bullied at her bending school for being a non bender especially by Caleb, a popular fire bender at school. After 9 years of hiding she finally reveals herself shocking everyone who's ever bullied her.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Keep it steady Sapphire"

The young bender continued to steadily control the ball of water, hovering gently between her raise palms. The amount of water she was controlling was fetched from the Lake Laogai, put into a medium sized basin and carried to the small cabin miles away from their only source of water.

Her master smiled.

For such a young girl, age four to be precise, Sapphire was considered gifted. She had already mastered the basics of controlling water, pleasing both her parents and her waterbending master.

Now, Sapphire was easily playing around with the water, bending it into different shapes of all sorts: crowns, animals, letters spelling out her name… she grinned as she froze the water, turning it into ice in the shape of a bracelet with many charms attached to it. She put in on her wrist.

Her master took a seat at the small wooden table of the cabin.

"You've made unmeltable ice, young one." He said smiling down at is student. "An astonishing accomplishment for one so young, a true gift… I wouldn't be surprised if you started bending earth, fire and air."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was shoved onto the hard, classroom floor while reaching up to the shelf to get some paint. Laughter filled the entire classroom as I lay helplessly on the ground under the shelf, struggling to get up from my awkward position.

It wasn't helping that all my classmates were laughing at me making me feel humiliated. It also wasn't helping that while I had reached for the large red paint bottle, its lid was "coincidentally" open and had toppled over, spilling its liquidy content all over my hair, shirt and pants. It also wasn't helping that my worst enemy, my worst _bully_ was hovering over me, one foot stepping roughly on my side, preventing me from getting up.

I cringed because of all of this; the humiliation, the red mess on me, and the bruise I could feel that was starting to form on my side.

 _You should be used to this._ I said strongly to myself. _Been through this loads of times, this is just another._

From my position on the floor I glared up at those dark, blue eyes of his. I hated this guy's guts, and he hated mine. However, my glare must've not been menacing enough because he simply smirked, unaffected by my lack of affection towards him.

I tried to get up to a sitting position, however he just removed his foot, and slammed both my wrists above my head with his strong hands.

I growled up at him while he just smirked down at me, obviously pleased by my expression. I hated being looked down upon, which is ironic because that happens to me every single day.

The whole class now had their phones out and were taking either videos or pictures. Like this couldn't get humiliating enough…

"You should be more careful Amethyst," he said in an arrogant tone above me. I didn't bother struggling. I had been in this situation too many times before, it was a wise choice not to make a move.

"You're always such the clumsy type, you know that?" he continued sneering at me enjoying my humiliation and hurt. "Be careful next time…Mudblood"

The whole class snickered at the name. I felt anger and rage start to boil up inside of me. Do you know what a Mudblood is? If you've read Harry Potter… then you would know. In the Harry Potter books that's what they call non magical beings… That's the name they gave me, Amethyst, and only me in this entire school. That's what they call me, thinking I am lower than them. Just because the entire school thinks I am a non-bender. They think I have no ability to bend an element. Mudblood. This is the name they've chosen for me. And it irks me.

"Ha! She's so weak!"

"Non-bender!"

I gulped. Here we go again, the name calling. Happens all the time really. The entire school doesn't like me because I am a nonbender, or at least I am a nonbender in their eyes. In result, they look down on me and treat me horribly, just because they think I wasn't like them. Even the teachers sometimes, when I was younger I would ask questions on homework assignments. However they woud always get impatient and snap at me, where as for other students they were extremely patient and kind with.

Now I stared up at the boy who still had his hands wrapped firmly around my wrists. Caleb.

I glared at him. "I hate you." I growled.

He smirked as he stared down at me, "Like I would care for a non-bender like you."

"Mudblood!"

"Why is she even in our school?"

"She doesn't belong here!"

"Get her out!"

"Burn her!"

All the chants stopped at once, and Caleb's eyes glistened with interest. He was thinking deeply about it, I could tell.

Then his grin grew wider, "Alright"

I started squirming wildly. No, NO, NO!

Then I felt another pair of hands grabs my ankles, pinning them down, someone else grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head while Caleb let go. I couldn't move. Everyone started moving towards us to get a better look.

I started panicking. I was used to the daily hits with rocks, and getting blown off my feet by airbenders but not being burned with fire. Yes, all the other benders hurt me using their bending but firebending was really way too far, it could hurt someone severely and leave horrible scars. The most though I got from the fire benders were several times where they burned my hair.

It stopped all the firebenders from severely hurting me using their bending it hadn't stopped Caleb. He had burned me only once which was a year ago, and now he would again.

Caleb sat on top of me, then gently cupped my cheek. He leaned in closely, his lips brushing softly against my ear, then whispered, "Don't worry babe. I won't hurt you."

Hah! Yeah right! Like _fire_ doesn't hurt anyone!

I braced myself for this, I didn't like fire. But Caleb did.

He raised his right fist and I could already feel the heat from his flame radiating off his fist. I stared into his face with a glare while he grinned evilly down at mine. I'll never forget that stupid smirk on his face!

I could see the excitement and fire in his eyes.

I closed my own eyes, not wanting to see anyone while it was happening.

 _Water._ I thought to myself desperately, trying my best to remain calm. _Think of water. Cold, fresh water that would heal my burns._

And so I did.

 _Soon this will all be over. And I will heal myself._

As the fire hit my body repeatedly, the cheering from my classmates got louder and stronger.

I got weaker.

I rushed out of the bending school that day. My body hurt terribly and I had to get away from everyone to the nearest source of water. I couldn't go the washroom because there was bound to be water benders in there having a water bending battle.

It was now lunch, so we were free to go anywhere.

I ran straight into the forest once the bell rang and Caleb had finished up with me. I had groaned, rolling into a ball and biting my lips to restrain myself from whimpering and crying out. My classmates just laughed and left along with everyone else.

Caleb was the last one to leave before meeting his friends in the hallway. He had bent down and whispered, "You're a pathetic Mudblood who doesn't belong here. Just get out of our lives useless piece of filth"

I continued running through the forest with great difficulty but finally after five minutes, I arrived at the lake.

I collapsed onto the ground and immediately started bending the water and taking out its chemicals. My hands were shaking so bad because of the fire Caleb had burned me with. I cringed at the thought and immediately started focusing on healing myself. I thought of water. Water, and only water I thought of. I brought the water close to me, then lifted my shirt with one hand, very gently, started bending the water in and around my burned wounds.

I winced slightly, because it still stung and my body was practically black. A person who would've gotten burned and was not treated automatically with a water bender's help would most likely have a scar.

Luckily, I could waterbend and heal myself.

After healing, I stared down at my once burned body. Good as new, no one could even tell I was burned.

I let out a breath of relief and let my shirt roll back down. I still had about 50 minutes left before I had to go back to classes at the bending school with those benders.

I leaned against a tree and thought about the bullies, those arrogant, selfish, rude people… I wish I could punch every single smirk off these peoples' faces. I want to, oh—I was so tempted to!

I could do it, I know I can. I would've been able to on the first day I came to this school, the first time I ever got bullied. I could've fought them and won, the first punch they gave me, the first rock they ever threw at me, the first wind they hit me with, the first waves of water they soaked me with, and those very few times I was burned. However I didn't fight back… I had to keep my bending a secret. Not just my water bending though… all of them: water, earth, fire and air.

All because the Black Lotus were hunting and searching for me… the avatar.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the day dragged on, and I didn't receive any harsh kicks, shoves and much bullying. Maybe being burned by Caleb was enough for their entertainment for one day. I knew the entire school knew I got burned. Those benders in my art classed videotapes it! Everyone was whispering and pointing more than the usual while I had walked through the hallways with my head down. I felt ashamed but also furious that people had seen pictures and videos of me getting tormented by Caleb. What is with these benders? They have no kindness inside them, I swear!

I had hoped to go to school and have a normal life, however being the avatar who is being hunted by the Black Lotus made that rather difficult…

I had to go into hiding, or well—continue hiding. I had not been introduced to the world as the avatar yet because before the White Lotus(they support the avatar) could do that, the world soon found out the organization called the Black Lotus(who are against the avatar) were going to search for the avatar and put an end to him or her. I don't know why, but because of that the White Lotus forced me to hide and to never use my bending. I was considered lucky because the Black Lotus didn't know who the avatar was.

So the next thing that happens, is that I'm hauled off to a bending school to still receive an education like all benders but I unfortunately had to pretend I wasn't one.

Now, you're probably asking why I don't just use one element and to simply never bend the other three. When I was young, I could never control what I was bending. It was either I was bending anything, or nothing. That's all I could control. I controlled when to bend, and when to not bend. But I couldn't control _what_ to bend. Which sucked.

So I was sent off to school forbidden to use my elements in front of anyone.

I still practice at home with the windows shut tightly, and sometimes out deep in the forest, but either than that, never in public.

Anyway, I came home today to an empty apartment. It's just about always empty, except for those few spirits who appear and talk to me when I get lonely sometimes. Is that sad? That I'm friends with spirits and not actual people?

It was a large apartment, which was a good thing because I needed a lot of space to practice my bending skills. The was a large living room, two bedrooms (one which I use for my bending studies), a bathroom, kitchen, dining room and an extra spare room where I just put a sofa and used most of it to store some gym equipment.

I shut the door after stepping inside my apartment and dropped my school bad on the floor next to the couch in the living room. I headed straight for the kitchen, took some lasagna out from the freezer then set it in the microwave. Hey-I'm the avatar but that doesn't necessarily mean I can could anything.

As I waited I thought back to what Caleb did to me today… fire… burning fire. I closed my eyes shut and took a seat in the dining room with my head in my hands.

Fire… a very strong element, that could be both beautiful yet gruesome at the same time… I was born with the element of water, then I had learned air, earth and after many months of the encouragement and assurance from the White Lotus… I ended up learning fire too. I had not wanted to learn it actually… I was scared to deal with fire before, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control it… and I would hurt people. I was terrified of fire, and knowing at a young age that I was the avatar and that I would have to master the element of fire didn't help ease my fears either.

Now looking at today's events and seeing how evil Caleb was… I was so angry. He hurt me with his fire, intentionally. He _burned_ me… everyone saw how he had hurt me and how severe it was…

The teachers didn't care, I hadn't a clue why but they didn't… they just don't have any respect for non benders…

 _Beep!_

I jumped up from my tense position and rushed back to my kitchen. I took the hot plate of lasagna and made my way to the living room. I took a large bite from my lasagna and that's when my phone rang.

I sighed because I was being interrupted from my delicious plate of Italian then stood up, grabbed my phone from my bag and after putting it on speaker, I pressed the pick-up button and placed it back down on the living room table.

"Amethyst." Was the first word from the caller.

"Hey Ames, is everything alright?" I answered as I continued digging into my plate of lasagna.

"Hmm" he hummed on the other end.

Ames. He's one of the leaders of the White Lotus, he was a man in his 40s and one of my closest friends from the Lotus. He was an air bender, very calm when it came to stressful situations and a great leader too. Then again I guess all air benders are always very calm.

"Well… I have some good news and some bad news for you Amethyst." He said in a collected voice.

Oh wow this was getting interesting! Every day it would just be get up, go to school, suffer from Caleb and all those _benders_ , come home practice bending, study, sleep and repeat. And of course there were some days where I'd head over to the Lotus headquarters and train there.

"Okay…" I said slowly, "Go ahead, shoot"

I heard him sigh on the other end. I could already imagine the frown on his face when he encountered tough situations. Was it really that bad news?

"Alright Amethyst… as the avatar you've been in hiding for about 9 years, correct?" he started.

I rolled my eyes a bit confused as to why he was stating the obvious. "Yeah. So…?"

"Hmm— well after all this time we decided it was time to say… expose yourself."

I froze up. There was a loud sound as I dropped my plate of lasagna and it shattered onto the hard flooring of my living room, leaving a mess of Italian that hopefully wouldn't stain the white tiling. I stared at my smartphone on the table with my jaw dropped.

 _Expose myself?!_ I thought shocked. _W-what… why now of all times?! What about the Black Lotus? What—_

"Are you alright dear?"

I quickly came back to reality as I heard Ames concerned voice again.

"U-um… yeah just uh, shocked really." I stumbled over my words. I took a deep breath in trying to process this. Expose myself to the world… as the avatar.

 _Finally…_

Ames coughed, "The Black Lotus is getting weaker." He informed me, "We managed to arrest several of the troops in their hiding places we've discovered. And we decided that now it would be a perfect time for you to expose yourself. Scare them a bit, that the avatar is out there, alive and breathing and powerful."

I nodded to myself as I felt confidence yet nervousness run through my veins. I gulped.

"Alright…" I mumbled, "So when should I do it? And how?"

I swear I could hear Ames smiling on the other end. "You can start to expose yourself two weeks from now."

I again nodded at myself, "Why two weeks?"

"In precisely 12 days there will be a rally held for the Black Lotus against you. The leader, Clark Auverburn will be speaking. However, the crowd will not be as large compared to the other rallies. People are dropping out, giving up their loyalty to the Black Lotus… they're scared Amethyst. They know how big and powerful the White Lotus is, and knowing that the avatar is out there isn't helping either. We need to scare them after their rally. So exactly two weeks from now sounds plausible."

I took all that information in then sighed. "Being the avatar is so much work" I groaned.

My birth element is water, and when I had found out I was the avatar by accidently bending a rock when I was 4, I was delighted to know I had the ability to bend all the elements, and be a powerful figure in history. But now as a 14 year old… I realized how much stress it would be and how many sacrifices I had to make.

"Yes… it unfortunately is Amethyst." Ames replied sighing too, "You can reveal yourself to your school first. When they have bending classes feel free to show up and start bending like crazy. Show off a bit, there's no doubt you've been waiting to do this in forever Amethyst. And chances are there are a few members of the black lotus at your school."

I grinned at that thought.

"Word will break out automatically, and as soon as you reveal yourself I will send some members of the White Lotus to come and pick you up. Then we will carry out our mission to wipe out the Black Lotus completely, with you."

I smiled. I couldn't wait to see the look on Caleb's face when I full out show off my bending skills! Ha! His fire bending skills looks like lighting a small match while mine looked like a forest fire.

"Yes…" I breathed grinning. I swear I could actually feel some tears started to slide down my face.

Ames laughed, "So that's the good news… but the bad news is that the troops are getting closer to Republic City Amethyst… you must be careful out there during the next two weeks."

Yikes! They're getting closer to us? That's not good… one bad thing about being the avatar is that you're constantly being hunted down by your enemies.

"Okay, got it" I said firmly.

"Okay well… that's it really Amethyst, just be extra careful and on best behavior." He said.

"Right" I replied, "Erm… one more thing Ames…"

"Yes?"

"Can I reveal myself in a—say… a different way?" I asked a smile creeping up to my face.

"I'm not sure where this conversation is leading to…" he said unsure.

I smiled then explained my plan to him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day I woke up at 5 AM and just lay there on my king sized bed for a few minutes. I sighed happily.

I was excited yet terrified at the same time. All my life I knew I was safe from danger because I took on the role of a somewhat normal life, excluding the bullying and me pretending to be a normal person, not the avatar. But now… things were going to change. The whole world would find out about me, Amethyst, the avatar and I could be in danger. I mean—when aren't the avatars _not_ in danger? Answer: _Never_.

I swear all the past avatars are always defeating bad guys, blood benders, people who disrupt the spirit world and trying not to get killed by people who hate them. Now _that's_ not normal. But that's what being the Avatar comes with: danger.

I stood up from my bed and do my usual routine at 5 AM. Go for a run, practice some bending then preparing for school. I left my apartment at 7 and start the 15 minute walk to school. School starts at 8: 30. But I like going early to avoid getting bullied first thing in the morning… Isn't that just normal? Well, more normal than trying not to be killed by assassins.

I finish the peaceful walk with my bag on my back and start to see the familiar building that I hate so much. Korra Academy. Named after the great Avatar Korra. She was 4 generations before me, her birth element was water too. Not that I hate Avatar Korra of course, just that I hated the school and the benders in it.

I stood there at the entrance of the school, admiring the statue of Avatar Korra that was in front of the building.

 _Why Korra…_ I thought to myself slightly upset. _Why out of all avatars, I was the one that had to go into hiding and get bullied, tormented, abused and—_

"Yo! Look who showed up at school!"

"Hey! It's the little Mudblood, _Amethyst_ " he sneered my name.

I closed my eyes as I stood in front of Korra's statue. Oh no… why are they here so early?

I sighed then turned around opening my eyes to look at them. Caleb and his three friends were walking towards me and no time, they surrounded me. I had to stop myself from punching him in the face and cussing at him. It sucks being in hiding because I have to pretend I'm weak which I just hate.

"My, my, my Amethyst. I'm surprised you showed your face in school again because of that little incident yesterday" Josh smirked, looking down at me.

I glared back then bit the side of my cheek to restrain myself from talking back. I wanted to knock that smirk off these boys' faces so badly. Agh!

 _Calm down Amethyst._ I breathed calmly to myself. _I can start my plan today. I can use my bending without them knowing and pull pranks on them._

"Cat got your tongue?" Alex, another one of Caleb's friends taunted from behind me.

I hate them. I downright _hate_ them and I can't wait to finally reveal myself and show them who's boss.

"You're just a filthy Mudblood!" Caleb laughed at me. "You're so useless! Why are you even part of our school?"

I sighed again for the millionth time. Useless? Ha! That funny! I'm the avatar for goodness sake's!

 _13 days Amethyst._ I thought calmly to myself. _13 days then you can kick his little a—_

 _SMACK!_

Ugh… why did they have to be here so early!

I flinched as Josh's hand made harsh contact with my cheek. Alex punch my stomach causing me to stumble back but I regain my balance quickly thanks to my training. I don't fight back. I can't yet, I can't let anyone know how good I am. I must wait 13 days.

Damien, the last of Caleb's group of friends walked up to me then swung his arm back and punched me real hard on my other cheek.

OW!

I fell backwards and Caleb caught me in his strong arms. _Not_ in a romantic way I tell you.

I felt his smirk as his arms slid around me, one around my waist and one around my upper body. I was trembling slightly and having trouble standing thanks to that stupid punch Damien gave me. I slumped against Caleb's chest, staring at the ground trying my best to struggle away from his grip on me.

"Ha! She's so weak!" Damien laughed loudly and everyone joined in. Ugh… 13 days. Just _13 more_!

I placed my hands on Caleb's chest and shoved him away from me. This caught him off guard and he stumbled back releasing me. I glared at him. He smirked.

Then suddenly, Alex tackled me causing me to fall to the ground. Damien pinned my wrists down while Alex kept my legs down.

I lay there struggling as Caleb climbed on top of me, just like yesterday.

 _Oh please don't burn me again!_ It hurt like hell yesterday.

He leaned down so his lips were centimetres away from mine. I lay perfectly still and stopped struggling, was he actually going to-?!

I couldn't have been more right.

Caleb smashed his lips against mine and I started whimpering and struggling, trying to get away. But thanks to his stupid friends they held me down.

He grinned as he continue kissing me, his tongue was now in my mouth and I felt _disgusted._ Then pulled my shirt all the way up. I gasped as he gently ran his hands down my sides. I felt so violated. He's _never_ gone this far with me.

"S-stop!" I whimpered weakly underneath him as his cold hands continued, making me shiver.

I hate this! Why! Why did he have to touch me like this! He just smiled down at me as he continued kissing me. I felt a hot stream of tears sliding down my face. And I just realized now that Josh had his phone out, videotaping this. Why did they always videotape me being tortured and send it to the entire school?!

"Caleb! S-stop it!" I cried out against his lips still squirming. This was disgusting. He was kissing me. That's the last thing I wanted to do: make out with my bully.

"Oh but you don't want me to." Caleb whispered huskily.

"Y-yes I do n-now stop it!" I yelled.

He laughed then looked down at my stomach. Then he froze. He looked at me with a confused expression something I've never seen him address to me with then stood up.

The tears continued to stream down my face, and Josh finally put his phone away.

"Hey guys?" Caleb asked everyone else.

"Yeah?" they chorused.

"Why… why doesn't she have scars from yesterday?!" he yelled out staring at my stomach confused and shocked. He was referring to when he burned me with his fire yesterday.

 _Oh no. I'm screwed._

Alex, and Damien released their hold from me and jumped up to take a look. Josh stared with a stunned look on his face. I too jumped up, pulling my shirt down as far as it could possibly go, trying to ignore their stares of confusion and shock. Then I grabbed my bag which I had dropped a few meters away, then ran out of there into the building… leaving Caleb and his friends standing there staring after me with their jaws dropped in shock.

I can't wait for these 13 days of torture to be over.


End file.
